At Long Last
by SavageLove
Summary: After a dying metahuman, whose touch brings out the truth, touched Helena, she can’t stop saying what she is thinking, especially what she doesn’t want said that she’s in love with Barbara! To avoid telling Barbara the truth, Helena flees to her apa


Spoilers: After a dying metahuman, whose touch brings out the truth, touched Helena, she can't stop saying what she is thinking, especially what she doesn't want said- that she's in love with Barbara! To avoid telling Barbara the truth, Helena flees to her apartment, but when Barbara shows up and confronts Helena, what will Barbara do when she learns the truth?  
  
At Long Last  
  
Helena Kyle, a.k.a. 'Huntress' was sitting on top of a building watching the people below. Night was her favorite time of the day. Not just because she got to kick bad guys asses, but because she could be who she really was without worrying that someone might think that she was a freak. But most importantly, it gave her the time to think about stuff. Right now she had a lot of thinking to do. The night had gone completely wrong and now Huntress had no idea of how to fix it. She and Dinah were walking back from the movies from a forced 'bounding time' by Barbara. Which hadn't at all sucked that much. They had both agreed that the movie's fight scenes sucked big time and that they could do a better job. Well, as they were walking back, they heard a scream and went into action without thought. Two men had a woman cornered. They both had pocket knives and were really scrawny. Huntress has let Dinah handle them while she got the woman to safety. While Dinah took care of the two punks, Huntress ran to the woman. The woman had begged Huntress not to touch her but before Huntress could respond, the woman had collapsed and Huntress caught her without thought, her hand touching bare skin. Huntress had lowered the old woman to the ground and started to check her for wounds and found a half dozen deep cuts in her stomach. The woman was bleed black blood, blood so dark that it was from organs, a sign that the person would most likely not live.  
  
"How bad?" the woman had asked.  
  
"You're going to die," Huntress had said and her eyes had shot open. That was not what she had intended to say. She was going to say that she would be fine, but that had not been what had came out.  
  
"You touched my skin," the old woman had said as Dinah came over to them.  
  
"What?" Dinah had asked.  
  
"My skin brings truth," the old man had said and then died.  
  
"What does that mean?" Dinah had asked after a moment.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Huntress had asked. "She's dead, nothing can be done for her. What happened to the two punks?"  
  
"They ran off," Dinah had responded.  
  
"You let them escape? You can't even do something simple can you?" Huntress had scolded and was shocked that she had said that as she watched the tears form in Dinah's eyes.  
  
"But you said that I was never to take them on without you being there for back up," Dinah had said.  
  
"Oh, now you listen to me. Why couldn't you listen to me when I said that you shouldn't be here in the first place? Why didn't you just leave and go home," Huntress had spat out.  
  
"What? Why do you always do this?" Dinah had asked.  
  
"Because I don't want you to get close! Everyone I love dies or gets hurt, I don't want you to get hurt or die!" Huntress had shouted out. "Damn it Dinah! It was bad enough that you came along and were just there. That was fine, but now you're out here and you could get hurt and/or die! I love you like a sister!"  
  
Huntress had stopped mid rant and realized what she had said. She had never wanted Dinah to know that and now she knew. Huntress looked at Dinah before looking down at the woman. What the woman had said now made sense, when she had touched the old woman's skin; it made her say the truth. Huntress looked back at Dinah before running off, ignoring Dinah's calls. Huntress had turned her communicator off after Barbara had started to question her. Huntress had run to her apartment in the Dark Horse to hide. Barbara had called and called but Huntress had finally left the phone off of the hook. The great and powerful Huntress was hiding on her balcony. She was not hiding from a strong powerful man nor a crazed loon, but from…  
  
"I thought I would find you up here," a soft feminine voice called out.  
  
Huntress tensed, brought out of her musings. She said nothing and continued to look out at the city. She did not know how she had gotten into her apartment without her noticing.  
  
"Helena," the soft feminine voice grew louder as Barbara wheeled her chair closer to Helena.  
  
Huntress blinked and her eyes changed from that of a cat to the eyes of a human. Helena refused to look at her mentor.  
  
"Helena, talk to me. Why won't you talk to me?" Barbara asked, hurt coloring her voice.  
  
Helena bit down on her tongue before her secret could be reveled. Helena turned her head when she felt Barbara lifting herself up onto the ledge next to her. Helena swallowed and quickly turned back to looking at the city, but Barbara reached out and turned Helena to her. Barbara cupped Helena's cheek and rubbed her thumb along the smooth skin.  
  
"Talk to me, please," Barbara beseeched.  
  
Helena clenched her jaw to keep from spilling her guts.  
  
"Please, please, talk to me. Tell me what is wrong, please," Barbara pleaded.  
  
Helena shook her head.  
  
"Please," Barbara begged, a lone tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
Helena felt her heart clench. She tried to push Huntress back. Huntress wanted to claim Barbara as her own. She tried, she tried so hard, but she lost the battle. Helena reached out and wiped the tear away with her thumb. Helena pulled Barbara into her arms and held her tenderly.  
  
"I love you," Helena said before lowering her head and gently kissing Barbara's lips. Helena pulled back to see Barbara's reaction. Barbara had a stunned expression on her face. "I've loved you for a long time, Barbara. Sure, at first, when I was younger, it was just a crush, but as I got older, it became more. I never thought that you would want me, so I whored myself off with others. I never wanted you to find out."  
  
Barbara looked into Helena's eyes and saw the truth. Helena was in love with her. Barbara cupped Helena's face with her hands.  
  
"Oh, Helena," Barbara moaned out before kissing Helena passionately. Barbara broke the kiss and looked Helena in the eyes. "I love you too."  
  
"You do?" Helena asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yes, love, I do," Barbara said.  
  
A bright and happy smile broke out onto Helena's face.  
  
"I've loved you for so long, but I was afraid you would not want me because of my chair. That you would think me a burden to you," Barbara said.  
  
"No, never think that. You can never be a burden to me, love. Barbara, you are more that your legs. You smart, you beautiful, your funny when you're not into techno mode, and you are very kind. What is there not to love??" Helena said.  
  
"There are things that I will never be able to do like a normal couple. We'll never be able to dance…or, or, or…" Barbara started but was cut off by Helena.  
  
"There are always ways to do those things. I love you for who you are, trust me," Helena said.  
  
Barbara nodded and snuggled into Helena's arms.  
  
"I want to make love to you," Helena whispered into Barbara's ear. "Let me make love to you."  
  
"Yesss," Barbara moaned out. Helena picked Barbara up and into her arms before stepping off of the ledge and into her apartment. Cradling Barbara in her arms, Helena walked through her apartment and into her bedroom. Helena gently laid Barbara onto the bed. Helena placed a kiss on Barbara's lips before standing up straight.  
  
"I'll be right back," Helena said, huskily.  
  
"Alright," Barbara said after a deep swallow as a deep throbbing started in her loins at Helena's husky voice.  
  
Helena walked into her bathroom and shut the door. Helena opened a drawer and took out her strap-on. She then pulled down her pants and thong and strapped her harness of her waist and took her biggest and longest dildo and put it on. She pulled up her thong and tucked the dildo in and then pulled up her pants. Helena walked out of the bathroom and walked up to the bed with Barbara watching her. Helena crawled onto the bed and moved Barbara's legs before lying between them. Helena placed a gently kiss on Barbara's lips.  
  
"I love you," Helena said softly.  
  
"I love you too," Barbara said.  
  
Slowly they began a dance as old as time. Slowly they removed their clothing. Barbara's eyes widened when she realized what Helena had on. Helena asked if it was okay to use it and Barbara could only nod yes. Helena smiled and started to kiss her way down Barbara's neck to her breasts. Helena slowly made love to Barbara and they both peaked together. After their love making, and after Helena took off the strapon, Helena lay on her back with Barbara in her arms. For the first time in years, the shadows in Helena's eyes were not present and she was truly happy.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The End 


End file.
